


The Most Difficult Lesson

by FarAwayEyes4



Series: Far Away Eyes' Fairytales [13]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7012432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarAwayEyes4/pseuds/FarAwayEyes4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his return from Hell, Sesshomaru realizes the exact cost of strengthening his sword. Unable to use Tenseiga to revive Rin a second time, can there still be hope? What lesson is he to learn from this experience? A glimpse into Sesshomaru's thoughts and feelings as his mother returns his irreplaceable Rin to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Difficult Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. Please do not sue.

Title: The Most Difficult Lesson  
Author: Far Away Eyes  
Word Count: 250  
Genre: Angst, Drama  
Characters: Sesshomaru, Rin  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: Manga chapters 467-471

Sesshomaru emerged from Hell, clutching the lifeless Rin. Everything he'd hoped to accomplish had been for naught. The price he'd paid to strengthen Tenseiga had been too high. What purpose did the healing blade have if it couldn't restore the life of the most precious person he'd ever known?

It was useless. He was useless. For all of his power, Sesshomaru was nothing. He settled Rin's body onto the cold stone. She looked so pale and deceptively peaceful. Sesshomaru's chest ached at the hopeless realization that he'd never see her dimpled smile again. He'd truly been forsaken.

His mother removed the Meidou-seki from around her neck and placed it around Rin's. Sesshomaru stared at her recumbent figure, allowing the tiniest blossom of hope to bloom. This would be Rin's last chance for resurrection. A soft gasp unwittingly escaped Sesshomaru when her eyes opened, focused on him. He heard the comforting beat of her heart, and elation swelled in his. Rin had returned to him, and in that moment, the puissant Sesshomaru acquired humility.

To reassure himself that what he saw and heard was indeed true, Sesshomaru rested his hand on Rin's head. She felt warm, as she should. Her tiny hand reached up to hold his, and for the longest moment, they remained thus. In this touch, they reconnected with one another, reaffirming their unique bond.

Satisfied, Sesshomaru whispered, “You're---all right now.”

He'd taken her presence for granted, and while touching Rin, he'd learned that life should be cherished.


End file.
